Blood Traitor
by hypnostories
Summary: Purebloods. Half-Bloods. Muggleborns. Blood Traitors. The Malfoy's have a new servant at the manor. And it isn't a house elf. Main Character is a OC from my own imagination. He is non-canon character. If any of these bother you, no one is forcing you to read it.
1. Introduction to OC's

This is the story of a Weasley. Not just any Weasley however. This Weasley wasn't in the movies, this Weasley wasn't in the books. However, this Weasley has appeared in another of my stories. Of you have read my other tales, you can guess who it is. This character is my own special OC, David Arthur Weasley. However, he's going to be different in this story. He will be just fifteen years old, when he should be older. Hmm...let's just say that he was smart enough to skip a grade. If you do not know this Weasley he has freckles all over his face, and he has straight red hair that is in between medium and short. He is a lanky boy and he is shorter than most of his peers, due to being younger. His personality will be revealed as the story progresses. This will take place during the Order of the Phoenix. These variations have been made to bring out a more powerful, potent story. Be warned however, as this story is not meant for 13 year olds or below, due to somewhat graphic content. Reviews and comments are appreciated, as long as they are helpful. I hope you enjoy.

-hypnostories


	2. Enslavement

David instanty felt the brisk coldness of the floor below him. He looked around the room, dazed and bewildered. Once his vision focused, he saw the dark stone walls of what looked like a dungeon. This greatly worried him, however he was too fatiuged and confused to take any action. Then, it all came back to him. The attack at Hogwarts by Death Eaters, and the last time he saw his friends. He examined the room more, and found a barred window and a chain locked door. This convinced David even more that he was in a prison. His memories of the attack made him want to cry, but he resisted the urge. He attempted to apperate out of the room, but he found he couldn't. This made him more angry, sad, and distraught. Where were his friends, Harry and Hermione? Most importantly where was his brother, Ron? He sat back down on the damp floor and looked down on the floor. Suddenly, he heard a crack of someone apperating behind him. David instinctively reached for his wand, but it wasn't there. He also noticed that there was no sleeve to grab his wand from. He realized then that he only had on a white T-shirt and boxers. The chubby man that had apperated looked angry, bit also a little miserable. As he stared at David he dropped a worn-looking grey v-neck jersey with some tattered green sweatpants.

"Goyle?" David said looking surprised, "Where are we, where is everyone?"

"Shut up, Weasley." Goyle replied, "You will put these clothes on and be quiet doing it."

David stared at the other boy in shock and said, "No, I won't."

"I was hoping you would say that." Goyle replied. He pulled out his wand and yelled, "Evanesco!"

David's clothes disappeared right off of him, revealing his bare, and somewhat freckled adolescent body. He attempted to cover himself with his hands out of embarrassment. Quickly, David started to put on the clothes Goyle put by him, while Goyle watched contently.

"When I get my wand back i'll..." David said.

"You'll do what? You filthy little blood traitor! Goyle interrupted.

"I'll throw you into the Great Hall and see how you enjoy being naked!" David responded.

"You shall not speak like that to your superiors." Goyle said, while pulling his sleeve up and showing his Dark Mark.

"Wow, Voldemort must be desperate to-" David couldn't even finish his sentence as he was slapped hard by Goyle.

"The Dark Lord bestowed upon me a great honor, blood traitor." Goyle said.

"A great honor indeed, as he sends you down with me to clothes, like a house elf." David replied.

"Petrificus Totalis!" Goyle chanted.

The redhead's body instantly froze, with only his sweatpants on. David wished he could yell at Goyle, but he couldn't his lips were locked in place. There he stood in front of Goyle, shirtless.

"I wish I could teach you some manners." Goyle muttered, "Pity. I have to get these clothes on you."

Goyle started to put the clothes on David's petrified body. The chubby boy put the grey v-neck jersey over the redhead's head and then he slid it down the rest of his body. David noticed he was wearing Slytherin colors.

"What a waste to cover your skin, as it will be exposed soon." Goyle , another crack was heard and Vincent Crab appeared. Goyle grabbed David's left arm and Crabb grabbed his right. He was apperated out of the room. David soon saw that he was in the middle to seemed like a sitting room, with many eyes watching him. Sitting in a chair was Nacrissa Malfoy and next to her was Bellatrix Lest range. Lucius Malfoy was standing next to his wife. Lucius smirked evilly and the boy, and at that moment David knew that Lucius was behind this scheme. To the right were Crabb and Goyle's fathers. Standing by the fireplace was his worst school enemy, Draco Malfoy.

"You should be proud of your boys, they apperated David here with no injuries." Lucius said to his fellow Death Eaters. "Noffy!"

A house elf appeared in the room with them. He was old and tired-looking, but he quickly levitated a collar onto David's neck.

"You filthy little blood traitor." Lucius commented, "this collar binds you to this home, as a house elf is bound to his master. You can only be freed if the owner of this home, namely myself, chooses to free you. You've noticed you cannot apperate. This is because only a Death Eater can apperate in and out of this home. It takes two dark marks to apperate a non-Death Eater out. Now follow Noffy and do as he says."

Unable to move due to the Patrificus spell, David stood still.

"Oy!" said Noffy, "Blood traitor! Oy! The filthy boy heard master!"

Lucius walked over to him, and placed his hands between David's upper thigh. David would've threw him right off of him, or punched him right in the face, but he couldn't do anything.

"He's petrified. Gregory my boy, did you do anything to this blood traitor?" Lucius asked.

"I just used the Petrificus spell on him." replied Goyle.

"Good. Finite Incantatum." Lucius muttered.

David fell to the floor, his legs no longer able to withstand his weight. The freckled boy looked up at Lucius and spat on his feet.

"You insolent little blood traitor!" Lucius said while raising his wand.

Before he could speak Draco came running at David. Draco pointed his wand at David and yelled, "Crucio!" David fell back to the floor in pain while yelling a little. His body writhed in the pain, however, it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Don't you ever disrespect my father!" Draco yelled.

Lucius turned to Draco and gave him a somewhat disappointed look.

"Lucius, your son was just trying to make you proud." Bellatrix hissed, "he needs someone to practice his unforgivable curses on."

Lucius looked at his son and said, "I want Weasley to follow Noffy to the kitchen and clean the floors."

As David was getting up, Draco aimed his wand at him and yelled, "Imperio!"

David's eyes instantly glazed over and his facial expression went blank. The empty-minded redhead looked at Draco, waiting for commands.

"Weasley, Kitchen, Now!" Draco commanded.

Draco's Imperius curse was very powerful, it didn't need improvement. David was never able to effectively resist the curse as well. David turned on his heels, and followed Noffy to the kitchen.


	3. Escape

"Here, boy! Scrub the floors!" Noffy ordered.

David obediently followed Noffy's command. He got down on his hands and knees and started scrubbing with the wet sponge he was given. Noffy enjoyed watching the redheaded boy on the floor doing his work. Noffy never got to give commands to anyone so, this made him happy. David wanted to run and leave this awful place, but he had no control over his movements. No matter how hard he tried, he kept scrubbing. His mind was foggy as well. All of a sudden, he felt his body move. He stood up and was given another order by Noffy.

"Now, take this tray to the dining room and put it on the table." Noffy said.

David started to walk over to the dining room with the tray full of plates, utensils, and goblets. As he walked up a short flight of stairs, two moving paintings were hung up on the wall. One of them was of a lady with long black hair. She seemed sad that she was in the portrait. The other painting was of a young blonde man, with dark eyes and evil smile.

"Is that a blood traitor I smell?" the painting teased, "Probably a Weasley by the look of him."

Noffy smirked at the paintings remarks. David gently put the tray down on table.

"Now, prepare the dining room for dinner." Noffy commanded.

David put the four china plates on the table. He set out the utensils, goblets, and cloth napkins as well.

"Noffy, who is this boy?" the painting asked.

"He's David Weasley. That's all I know, Master Darius." Noffy replied.

"Hey boy! You better get used to serving your superiors, because servants stay here a long time in this home." Darius threatened.

David wanted to lash out at the man in the painting, but he could not move, nor could he give a response. The Imperius curse casted on him was still strong.

"Ay! Boy can't you talk? Are you mute or are you just plain stupid like the rest of your kind?" Darius said, "Fine then. Don't talk. Noffy! Tell him to throw one of the goblets on the floor."

"But Master-" Noffy screeched.

"Do it!" the blonde hissed authoritatively.

"Throw one of the goblets on the floor, boy." Noffy said.

Unable to control his movements, David picked up one of the goblets from the table and hurled it towards the ground. It hit the ground with a loud smash, and it shattered into tiny glass pieces. Suddenly,Narcissa apperated into the room. She looked at the mess on the floor and then she gave David a angry look. Then , she looked at Noffy.

"Cissy, don't take it out on Noffy. The blood traitor was his responsibility, but he couldn't stop him from breaking the goblet." Darius told.

"Shut up Darius!" Narcissa yelled. Then she turned to David, "You ugly little boy! How dare you break one of our family's rare goblets!?"

David stared at her blankly, but didn't speak. She removed the Imperius curse and glared at him.

"You are just a defiant little blood traitor aren't you?" she said, "Learn to be humble and know your place. You don't want to defy certain members of the Malfoy family!"

David still just gave her a quiet but listening stare. She then turned to the blonde man in the painting. "Darius, if you do not stop with these schemes then I will tell your brother that you ordered the boy to break the goblets just so we could punish this blood traitor in front of you!" Narcissa yelled, "Now clean this up, boy."

David did as he was told while Narcissa walked out of the room. He was alone with Noffy and the painting. This was his time to escape. He wasn't under the imperius curse, so he could easily try to find an exit. While Noffy wasn't looking, he quietly sneaked out of the room and made a silent run for it.

"Hey, where's the boy?" Noffy said.

David kept running down the corridors. He didn't know how to get out, but he just kept running anyway. His heart was pounding quickly. Then he saw a miracle. The door to the house was right in front of him. As he dashed to the door, determined to escape. Suddenly, he heard someone apperate behind him as soon as he was about to open the door.

"Trying to leave, are we?" said the man behind him. He knew it was none other then Lucius.

David turned around in fear and saw the cold stare of the blonde haired man in front of him. The redheaded boy looked like a trapped animal.

"Well we can't have that." Lucius proclaimed as he took out his wand. He pointed it at David angrily, "You are our family slave! You shall never leave unless told to do so by me! And only me, you filthy redheaded, freckled blood traitor! Crucio!"

The power of his spell caused David's body to collide with the door and then fall to the floor in excruciating pain. Lucius' Cruciatus curse was brutal. David writhed in pain and he convulsed on the floor. He yelled in pain, but he wouldn't give Lucius the satisfaction of crying. Lucius watched in pleasure as the boy was tortured in front of him. Suddenly, David stopped feeling the pain and he expected to die. Lucius walked over to David and aimed his wand at his head.

"I guess we're just going to have to turn you into a good boy." Lucius hissed, "Let's begin. Imperio!"

The curse hit David with powerful force and he easliy succumbed to it's powers.


End file.
